


The Third Wheel

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin start dating and Ray ends up as a third wheel at all of their “hangouts”. He doesn’t care, as long as he gets his free pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Wheel

“You two are dating now?” Ray asked, noticing the two appearing to act closer than normal. They held hands frequently and often flirted with each other more than usual; it was obvious that they were dating, but Ray needed confirmation to be sure that this just wasn't another “fake mavin” trick (even then, Ray was pretty sure that the two would end up dating anyway).

If they were trying to hide it at any point, they were really terrible at it.

“Oh, yeah.” Michael nodded, letting go of Gavin's hand out of embarrassment. Gavin looked over and he smiled, grabbing Michael's hand again and squeezing it.

Ray rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore the cheesiness of the squeeze and the smile. “'bout time. The sexual tension was almost stifling.”

Michael heard Gavin give a little squeak and he looked over, noticing that Gavin's face was a deep shade of red. He chuckled and shrugged. “I guess it was pretty stifling.”

“Gross,” Ray muttered, and then he took a deep breath and immediately continued to cover up his comment, “so, how about that hang out today? We were all gonna go out and eat, right?”

“Yeah, it's still on.” Gavin replied once he recovered from his shock and embarrassment. He coughed and grinned. “Pizza?”

“Fuck yeah.” Ray replied and grabbed his hoodie from his chair. “I'm starving. Pizza sounds fucking _great_.”

“Pizza it is.” Michael said as he grabbed his keys.

All three men said their goodbyes to the others in the office, and then they went off to eat their dinner. Ray thought it would be a pleasant time because pizza was involved, but in the end, it was more bothersome.

When the two got to Pizza Hut, they got to their table; Ray sat on one side by himself while Michael and Gavin sat next to each other on the other side. Ray took notice of how close the two sat, their shoulders touching—they barely had any arm room, but it seemed like it didn't bother them in the slightest. That wasn't the most bothersome part about it, though.

Once the group received their pizza, Ray immediately went for his own personal pan. He brought it closer to him and grabbed a slice and started to stuff it in his mouth. However, halfway into that first piece, he looked up and noticed what the two were doing.

“Michael, feed me!” Gavin exclaimed, shaking Michael's left shoulder.

“Fuck no, Gavin. You can feed yourself. You're not a baby.”

“Yeah, but I don't feel like feeding myself.” Gavin whined. “Wouldn't it be more cute if you fed me? We would look like a bloody cute couple.” Gavin winked at Michael and then whined more when Michael closed his eyes.

Ray watched in amazement, slowly eating his pizza now. His eyes narrowed, he watched as Michael started to slowly give in.

“Fine. You lazy fuck.” Michael groaned and grabbed a slice of the pizza. He lifted it up closer to Gavin's mouth and waited for him to open it. Michael stuffed it in quickly and Gavin took a bite, and Michael pulled his arm back to put the pizza back down. “You are the laziest person I know.”

Gavin chewed his food and swallowed, and then he chuckled. “Again!” He exclaimed. “Look at us. Ray, don't you think we're cute?”

“I think you're trying too hard to be cute.” Ray mumbled under his breath. “Sure. Why the fuck not.” Ray said louder to cover up the first thing he said, and then he took the last bite of his piece. He grabbed his next piece and stuffed it in his mouth again, devouring the pizza now that he witnessed the extremely cheesy event in front of him.

So, much to Michael's displeasure, he fed Gavin the entire piece of pizza. The two were definitely cute—maybe disturbingly cute, seemingly to Ray. He grimaced each time he heard the two argue over how what they were doing should be done in the privacy of their own home (to which Gavin argued back with, 'Who cares? We'll be the cutest little sausages in this entire restaurant!'). Ray couldn't help but to ignore them and, happily, enjoy his delicious personal pan pizza.

Honestly, Ray thought the “date” would be pretty normal. Like their usual hang out days, they always would just eat pizza and then go to someone's house to play video games and watch movies. However, when Michael and Gavin started dating, this wasn't the case. They went out to eat, Ray would listen to the annoying couple, and then they would skip out on video games and movies. Ray didn't mind it so much, in the end.

He just really liked the pizza.

“Wanna go out today for pizza?” Michael asked Ray one Friday. Ray shrugged.

“I'm all game.” Ray immediately exited out of the browser on his computer and he shut it down. He looked over and saw that Michael had been staring at him the entire time. “What's up?”

“Do you even wanna go?” Michael asked.

“I don't mind.”

“You don't seem too fucking enthusiastic.” Michael crossed his arms.

“Come on, when am I _not_ enthusiastic? I may not show it, but hell, I'm always up for some pizza. You know me, Michael.” Ray smirked.

“So you just want the pizza?” Michael asked. His eyebrow raised as he questioned Ray.

“Yeah. There's nothing else for me to do when you guys are acting like gross, cheesy fucks.” Ray paused. “So I just look forward to the pizza. You guys are paying for it, anyway.”

Michael opened his mouth, but he immediately closed it. He stood there, dumbfounded.

“What else can you do when you're the third wheel? It's more like a date for you two, anyway.” Ray shrugged. “It doesn't bother me, you guys do your own thing and I'll do mine.” Ray chuckled, nodding. “Pizza, my love. I won't be the third wheel anymore.” He grabbed the Pizza Hut coupon on his desk and hugged it to his chest. “ _Mi amor_.” He whispered.

Michael covered his mouth and attempted to hold back his laughter, and he heard a squeak come from Gavin in the back. Michael shook his head and gave a defeated sigh. “I knew you would find that one special person one day.” He paused. “Well, that one special food. You fucking idiot. Just for that, we'll go to my place tonight and play some games. For old time sakes.”

Ray got up from his computer chair and smiled. “Great. Sounds good. Can I bring my date along with? If that's okay, I mean. Gertrude is nice and won't cause any troubles.”

“ _Gertrude_?” Gavin stood beside Michael now, his face red from laughter. “Gertrude? That's what you're calling your pizza?”

“Yeah, why not?” Ray replied, trying to hold back his own laughter. “She deserves to have her own name, you know?”

“You're going to eat your girlfriend?”

“Well, I mean...yeah. Don't you know? I heard she's pretty delicious.”

“You're fucking crazy.” Michael replied. “Let's just go.”

“What, you don't approve?” Ray crossed his arms as he followed Michael. “See if I ever try to introduce you to any of my girlfriends again. You'll hurt her feelings.”


End file.
